In The Library
by noitspatrick
Summary: Amora, the Enchantress wraps Loki around her little finger in the library, until the tables turn and they are confined in a difficult position. Locked in the library. With Amora's temptations and teasing and Loki's mild annoyance and remarks, will bitter rivalry evolve into something more, or will they both bolt for the door as fast as they can? ONE-SHOT


It all started that day in the library, though someone should've expected something especially since the library was dim lit and you could easily hide between bookshelves. Not that she was thinking along those lines, but Amora had her ways. This way being her way to Thor. Maybe he will get jealous of the beautiful sorceress toying with his brother, or maybe he will be flipping for a book for once in his life.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Amora spotted the second prince, dark amidst the creamy light, the ugly duckling of the Royal family. She shrugged silently, watching him as he reached for a book. With a snap of her fingers, Amora bewitched the book to fall from his fingers and dart to the opposite bookcase, landing flat on the Persian rug. This meant that while Loki had to turn around and fetch the book, Amora could slip into place, in front of the bookshelf Loki had just been searching.

When he turned around, he didn't jump or looked surprised. He sort of sighed, rolled his eyes and put the book back on the shelf.

"Hello, Prince." she batted her eyelashes, pouting her crimson lips.

"Lady Amora," he greeted before turning away, Amora sharply pulled him back by reaching for his shirt.

The strength she did not realise she possessed, affected how greatly Loki had smacked into her. Both of them knocked against the shelf as a few books fell off and hit them - mainly Amora - on the head. His head hit off the case as both their bodies collided, Amora almost gasped at the pain that seared from her hip bones crashing against him.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He didn't shout, just looked seriously annoyed, unhooking Amora's fingers from him. She reached up to touch her head, it wasn't bleeding but it hurt. She ignored the pain and swiftly regained her focus on the Prince.

"So sorry, my Prince,"

She sort of was, she didn't intend for them to envelope into each other against the bookshelf - now she had to reword that or whoever would pick at her memories on the future would have a fit at that. Once again, he turned to leave, Amora noticed a trail of blood from his cheek to his neck. She stopped and leaned towards him "My Prince, you're bleeding."

He seemed to ignore her, though she raced to his front. Both of them still out of sight in the dark library, it must've been around midnight or just before, Amora had never seen the library so empty. **So Perfect**.

She reached her hand up to his face, now this could either go really well or really bad. Her finger traced the line of blood dripping to his neck.

"Stay still."

He hesitated, but stayed still as she tended to the cut. The heat of her healing magic tensed them both, Her soft fingers rubbing on his face as her elegant voice followed "See, all better now."

As this process continued, their faces began to move closer, mostly by Amora's part. As she finished, her lips brushed over his "Like I said, my Prince, _so_ sorry."

They seemed to freeze at that moment, Amora smiled, somehow creepily but seductively at the same time. Though she was greeted with the same cold and flat rejection as moments before.

"Goodnight, Lady Amora."

Amora panicked as he moved away from her, picking up the rest of his books and almost leaving, before Amora had to ramble on.

"You _poor_ thing."

She stood with her hand on her hip, although it was aching, leaning against a desk piled with books, she continued "A shame, _really_..."

She caught his attention as her words laced the air, he was attached to what she had to say and the exit door.

He turned his full body around to listen to her, as her fingers ran along the table top.

"The youngest prince of the royal family, complete and an _utter_ waste."

He seemed defensive now, backing up to her "Watch your tongue - "

She placed a cold hand on his chest "Let me finish, _Princie_.

You are not a complete and utter waste - only to the royal family, I mean, what can you do? Some magic spells and launch flying books across the room? - "

" - so that was you?"

She scoffed "Please, hear me out." she straightened her lips "but, really, you aren't that bad in a combat fight, no. You aren't any Thor, though, are **you**?"

She wasn't sure how this was going to led her onto Thor, but she continued her little speech. Especially as the younger prince looked incredibly annoyed, mixed with anger and upset.

"You know nothing, _Enchantress_." he spat "You are the waste, and I could get rid of you, banish you from Asgard, if I wanted."

"You won't." She smiled distastefully at him. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Witch." Amora raised an eyebrow as he continued "you pry on people's attention and affection, you compete to the highest standard and if you can't, you sabotage the opponent. Amora, I know what you're up to, and believe me, if I was Thor, I wouldn't even look in your direction."

She folded her arms "Don't you dare - you are _nothing_ like him!"

"Do you think I want to be?" He gripped the table she was leaning on "He is my brother but we are not the same, you can't woo me so you certainly won't win him."

"Nobody can win you, hah! A love from Loki the loveless, a heart as cold as ice."

They were standing toe to toe now, their raspy breath hot on each other's faces. Both looked as if they wanted to strangle each other.

"Just because I don't welcome every person I meet to my bed - unlike you - doesn't mean I don't love."

Amora laughed "Oh yeah - because _you_ know what love is."

Loki had mimicked her previous actions by leaning towards her and reaching for her face "And I'm sure you do - with your unlimited amount of bed mates, surely one stayed around to define you on the term ' _love_ '."

Amora froze, none of her lovers, or whatever he called them - stayed around, honestly, they were gone before morning and only half the time she woke up in someone's arms. She remembers a very vivid relationship with one, about a week or so. Then again, that didn't work out.

Somehow, Loki had ahold of Amora's arm during the elapse of their argument, since Amora did not reply she tried to break free from his grip.

"Stay away from Thor."

She pulled away, and finally loosened her arm.

" _Make me_." she hissed.

She walked away to leave, watching him stand there, glaring at her.

Before she even got away from the piling bookshelves, she heard a faint click and lock of a door.

" _Oh no_ ," she muttered under her breath.

She walked up to the door and tried to open it, it was locked.

Midnight.

That's when the library shuts, that's when everyone should get out before they get locked in. Amora tried pulling the door again and even pushing it, though she knew that wouldn't work. She slammed her back against the door and rolled down, sitting in a heap on the floor.

A moment later, the new enemy approached, asking her why she was barricading the door.

"I'm not," she said, standing up "its locked." she tugged on the handle to prove her point.

He tried opening it, then sighed. Amora could've guessed that he may have been in this situation before.

"When does the library reopen?" He asked calmly, despite their little rattle beforehand.

Amora shrugged "About six."

They both sighed, looking awkwardly and angrily at each other.

"You were out of order back there," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me?" She said "You insulted my love life!"

"You told me I didn't have one," he retorted "and you could hardly call yours a love life."

She slapped his arm, not hard, just out of annoyance.

"I'll have you know that I loved them al very much - for about fifteen minutes." she smirked as he looked away.

"Too much information."

"I just thought you might need to know," as they both sat against the wall, Amora teased him mercilessly "you know - 'cause liesmith never brings a goddess home." she winked playfully as he shredded her joke.

"There's no need to brandish lovers about - then again, we can make exceptions for people like you," her eyes darted towards him, daring him to finish "who just have a string of many lovers and can't help but waver them around."

"Hold your tongue before I cut it off."

"Now, Witch, I'm just doing the exact same as what you're doing to me. Winding me up, so, alas, I will do it to you if you do not pipe down."

They sat in silence for a while before Amora got up and started wandering the library, he followed.

"Just can't get enough of me," she grinned as he pushed past her " _Oi_!"

"I'm not one of your obedient bed mates, so there's really no need - "

"Are you going to keep this up all night?" She shouted in a whisper "You are starting to bug me."

"Oh, I'm starting to bug you? Well, I've got news for you, Witch - "

"Oh please," she leaned towards him, lips barely apart "is 'witch' the best you can do?

My extensive line of lovers has better thoughts than that."

"With you? Really? I'd have figured you'd had them brainwashed."

She scowled "I don't have to brainwash people into loving me, but you might want to try it."

His hand reached for her hair, Amora thought she was going to get it, since she had been annoying him far too much now. He easily locked his fingers onto her hair and dragged her head back slowly, so that she had a view from upside down.

"Clever little witch, you are, I must say," he said, his hot breath tackling her flaming cheeks "not clever enough to avoid people who can play the same game." He let go of her hair and she rose, turning to face him, a little too close.

"Oh, really? And what game do you play?" Their lips brushed, some of her hair fell into his face. Her eyes seemed lost, just like her movement, her hand reached up to touch his face.

"That's not the point."

Her thumb stroked over the cut she recently cured, then through his hair, she mumbled something that neither of them caught. She leaned in, lips meeting, eyes closed.

Suddenly, she was pushed back, not enough that she fell into anything. Her eyes opened, scanned the surroundings.

"Were you going to kiss me?"

He didn't seem the same as before, sort of confused and upset. So was she, she unconsciously tried to kiss him, what was she thinking?! Her hand touched her cheek, blushing. Why was she blushing?! Why was he making her blush? And worst of all, why was he laughing?

"You pathetic - "

She wasn't even playing him.

She could've turned around and stalked off to the other side of the library for the night but instead, she had to go all Enchantress and shove him into the wall.

Loki's back hit the wall, mocking laughter escapes the lips of the prince, as she silences him by attaching his lips to hers, the shadow of a smirk on her luscious lips. They kiss with rage and passion. Experimenting with fear.

The hands of the Prince stray into the blonde hair of the sorceress, she repays the favour by running her fingers through his disheveled hair. She raises her shapely legs to wrap around the hips of the magician, her dress rides up but she doesn't care. Their bodies fall on the softness of the cushions placed neatly on the floor.

She clings to his shirt as he rolls over, they lips hardly ever parting, breath escaping every now and then.

After intense minutes of passion, both parties collapse on their backs, panting. Amora's hair is ruffled between them, her arm is sprawled across his chest, she realises one of her shoes is missing.

Amora couldn't really see his face in the dark, but she could hear his upbeat breathing, one of his arms were around her waist and he couldn't move it because Amora was lying on it.

"That was - " he started, being cut off by Amora as her finger traced his cheekbone "Delightful? Exquisite? New?"

"I was going to say nice, but any one of them will do."

She giggled.

Giggled? She just made out with him and she was already like a lovesick puppy. Their bitter rage seemed to dismiss, overcome with hot cheeks and numb lips.

"Mhm, I wonder what we'll do for the rest of the night..." she didn't actually think she'd get more than a good kiss, but it was worth a shot.

"Sleep." was all he said.

"You bore me," she said, but agreed to get some rest, she couldn't remember the last time she got a _full_ nights sleep.

As she drifted off into a slumber, he rolled onto his front, using his crossed arms as a pillow, dropping his guard in front of Amora, either that was a bad idea or a good one, but she had not bothered to keep up. He didn't even freeze when she moved, to lay her head on his back, using _him_ as a pillow. Her hand pawed at his back until he had muttered a sleepy threat at her and she had stopped, snoozing off to sleep, smiling as she did.


End file.
